


It's Summertime!

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень флаффный фик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Summertime!

В тот день Хиджиката, разбирая стопки документов, скопившихся за последний месяц, обнаружил в одной из них подозрительный конверт.  
Конверт был из плотной коричневой бумаги — не понять, что внутри. На нем не было никаких надписей или почтовых штампов. Сначала Хиджиката решил, что это очередная проделка Сого, но, так как спустя секунду конверт не взорвался, к подозрительности добавилось легкое любопытство.  
Конверт был набит так туго, что, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Хиджиката взвесил его на ладони, на всякий случай еще раз приложил к уху — мало ли, вдруг Сого решил усыпить его бдительность, подложив бомбу с таймером, — с опаской понюхал и только после этого открыл.  
Увидев содержимое, он решил, что лучше бы это была бомба.

Хиджиката с трудом дождался обеденного перерыва.  
Остановившись перед знакомой дверью, он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не выбить ее с ноги, заставил себя расслабить пальцы, все норовившие сжаться в кулаки, и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Открыли, как и следовало ожидать, не сразу.  
— Если вы опять со своими газетами… — сквозь зевок начал показавшийся из-за створки Гинтоки.   
Встрепанные волосы, помятая физиономия и такое же помятое кимоно, по обыкновению свисающее с плеча, сонные, апатичные глаза — наверняка полдня провалялся на диване с «Джампом», а может, и просто провалялся. Но, когда он увидел Хиджикату, в его взгляде мелькнул проблеск оживления.   
— О, это ты. Зайдешь? Дома никого, — Гинтоки шагнул в сторону.  
Это было приглашение.  
…Нет, это был удар по решимости Хиджикаты. Даже не удар — выстрел из ракетной установки. Ярость, мгновение назад кипевшая внутри, немного улеглась.   
Впрочем, он морально подготовился к этому заранее. К тому же злополучный конверт, спрятанный за пазухой, обжигал почти на физическом уровне.  
— Надо поговорить, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Слова упали тяжело, как камни. Гинтоки моргнул.  
— О. Все так серьезно? Ну ладно.  
Гинтоки поскреб затылок и зашагал в комнату. Хиджиката пошел следом. Они сели друг напротив друга.  
— Ну? — Гинтоки первым нарушил тишину, глядя выжидающе.  
Он сидел расслабленно, вытянув ноги под стол и закинув локти на спинку дивана, — невозмутимое лицо и легкая тень недовольства в глазах. Будто это не он, а Хиджиката должен был объясняться и оправдываться в чем-то.  
Ярость всколыхнулась с новой силой. Хиджиката стиснул челюсти, вытащил конверт из-за пазухи, бросил его на стол, смахнув какие-то обертки из-под сладкого, и ледяным тоном спросил:  
— Что это?  
Гинтоки перевел взгляд на конверт и повторил:  
— Что это?  
— Открой, — буркнул Хиджиката и полез за сигаретами: нужно было срочно чем-то занять руки, чтобы не начать бить ему морду слишком рано. Пусть сначала поймет, за что.  
Гинтоки придвинул конверт ближе к себе, посмотрел на него несколько секунд, и что-то в его лице неуловимо изменилось.   
Ага, злорадно подумал Хиджиката. Значит, уже догадывается, что внутри. Значит, подозрения не были беспочвенны.  
Тем временем Гинтоки все-таки взял конверт в руки, открыл его — и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Что это? — снова спросил Хиджиката.  
— Сам не видишь, что ли? — пробормотал Гинтоки. — Фотографии.  
— Я понял, что фотографии. Ты мне лучше объясни, что на этих фотографиях.   
— Я, — ответил Гинтоки, бросая стопку снимков на стол.— Вот дерьмо. Этот придурок их все-таки распечатал.  
Фотографии разлетелись по столу красивым веером. На нескольких Гинтоки расстегивал «молнию» своей рубашки, искоса глядя в объектив, чуть разомкнув губы. На самом первом из этой серии снимков его рука только тянулась к застежке, а на последнем края рубашки уже разошлись, открывая грудь и живот. Если положить эти фотографии друг на друга и быстро пролистать, можно было увидеть процесс в движении. И, черт побери, это выглядело намного эротичнее фотосессии в любом порножурнале.   
На другой фотографии Гинтоки был в своем белом кимоно, небрежно запахнутом: рукав сполз, открывая плечо и тот-самый-шрам, оставленный мечом Хиджикаты. Ни на шрам, ни на фотографию было просто невозможно смотреть спокойно.  
Еще на одной фотографии Гинтоки был в фартуке. Просто — в фартуке. В розовом фартуке с рюшами. И этим все было сказано.  
Фотографий было много. На них Гинтоки был запечатлен стоя, сидя, лежа, со спины, сбоку, в одежде и почти без. Но одна сильнее всех притягивала взгляд, хотя на ней, в сущности, не было изображено ничего предосудительного: Гинтоки просто сидел на диване, смотрел куда-то в сторону и — улыбался.   
Именно из-за этого снимка Хиджиката разозлился больше всего — точнее, из-за улыбки. Немногим доводилось увидеть такую улыбку Гинтоки — почти незаметную, чуть задумчивую, одними уголками губ да глаз.   
Такую улыбку Гинтоки хотелось целовать, пить поцелуями, прятать поцелуями, чтобы ее случайно не украл посторонний взгляд; она действительно была для немногих, для тех, кому он ее показывал, сам того не замечая.   
Получается, неведомый фотограф входил в число этих «немногих».   
— Кто? — Хиджиката сам удивился тому, как хрипло прозвучал его голос.  
Он уже смутно предвкушал, как опрокинет стол и съездит Гинтоки в челюсть, а потом найдет подлеца, сделавшего эти фотографии и обнаглевшего настолько, чтобы подбросить их Хиджикате, и заставит сожрать их все, все до единой…  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
— Успокойся, это не то, что ты подумал.  
Все говорят одно и то же в таких ситуациях.  
— Да я спокоен, — сквозь зубы процедил Хиджиката, сминая в руке остатки сигареты.  
Гинтоки скептически поджал губы.  
— Кто? — повторил Хиджиката, уже перенося вес тела вперед.  
— Ну, допустим, я скажу, — Гинтоки снова откинулся на спинку дивана, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — И что потом? Разойдемся?   
Потом?  
Потом… Нет, расходиться Хиджиката не планировал. Хиджиката вообще ничего еще не планировал, кроме грандиозного мордобоя, поисков ублюдка-фотографа и скармливания ему фотографий Гинтоки. А еще надо отобрать у него все информационные носители, на которых есть эти фотографии. И разбить на хрен камеру. И пальцы переломать — один за другим, чтобы урок лучше запомнился.  
Дальше этого в будущее Хиджиката пока не заглядывал, и вопрос поставил его в тупик. Да и слово Гинтоки подобрал такое — «разойдемся». Они же не супружеская, блин, пара. Ну пьют вместе, ходят на свида… в сауну, занимаются л… сексом, сексом занимаются, да.   
Чертовы слова — цеплялись друг за друга, лезли в голову, отвлекали, и от них почему-то начали гореть уши.  
А ну отставить, сердито сказал Хиджиката себе и своим ушам — мысленно, конечно, — а вслух рявкнул:   
— Не меняй тему!  
— Как же с тобой трудно, — пробормотал Гинтоки и почесал голову. — Точнее, с вами обоими.   
Хиджиката подозрительно сощурился.  
— Ты о чем?  
Гинтоки показал на разбросанные по столу снимки.   
— Об этом. Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?  
Хиджиката перевел взгляд на фотографии, и из глубины сознания вдруг поплыли размытые образы…

— …Саката-ши, наклоните голову… Чуть-чуть. Да, вот так!   
— И зачем я это делаю, — Гинтоки прижал ладонь к лицу в красноречивом жесте.  
— Вау! Саката-ши, замрите-ка на секундочку!.. Какой отличный кадр! А теперь спустите немного рукав…   
Тошши на мгновение застыл, восторженно любуясь, а потом защелкал фотоаппаратом.

— …Ну что? — поинтересовался Гинтоки. — Вспомнил?  
— Тошши, — упавшим голосом отозвался Хиджиката, не отводя взгляда от фотографий. — Это был Тошши.  
Повисла неловкая тишина.  
Выждав некоторое время и поняв, что Гинтоки ничего говорить не собирается, Хиджиката прочистил горло и спросил:  
— Почему ты согласился?  
— Знаешь, какой он приставучий, этот твой Тошши? — проворчал тот. — Когда-нибудь я не выдержу и прибью его, точно.  
Хиджиката поднял на него глаза. Гинтоки скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.  
— Ты что, злишься? — удивленно спросил Хиджиката.  
— Да нет, с чего бы? — скучным голосом отозвался Гинтоки. — И вообще, если ты выяснил все, что хотел, можешь идти на все четыре стороны.  
Хиджиката остановил взгляд на его ключицах, видневшихся в вырезе рубашки, скользнул глазами ниже, по тускло поблескивающим звеньям «молнии», затем — обратно к ключицам. Раньше он не обращал внимания на то, насколько это сексуальная штука — замок-«молния».  
Хиджиката негромко возразил:  
— Нет. Не все, что хотел.  
Гинтоки посмотрел искоса.  
— Ёрозуя, — Хиджиката ослабил узел на шее, облизнул губы. — Расстегни рубашку. Как на тех фотографиях.  
— Нет, — отрезал Гинтоки.  
— А? — не понял Хиджиката.  
— Гуляй, говорю, — Гинтоки неопределенно помахал рукой. — Из-за этих твоих фоток все настроение пропало. Ступай, подрочи на них в каком-нибудь переулке.   
Дрочить на фотографии в переулке Хиджикате не хотелось. Разве что под покровом ночи, запершись в своей комнате на все замки…  
Нет-нет.  
Долбаный Ёрозуя, заставляет его думать непонятно о чем…  
— Нет-нет, — вслух повторил Хиджиката. — У меня еще сорок две минуты обеденного перерыва.  
— Вот и иди, — Гинтоки лег на бок, нашарил под диваном «Джамп», — обедай.   
Он принялся пролистывать страницы, не глядя на Хиджикату. Задумчиво почесал одну ногу другой — Хиджиката уставился на его босые ступни и снова дернул узел шарфа.  
В коридоре летала муха. С улицы донеслась чья-то ругань. Гинтоки перевернул страницу.  
— Что ты ломаешься, — буркнул Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки махнул рукой.  
— Дверь там.  
Хиджиката пожевал губы, нахмурился и сказал:  
— Парфе.  
Гинтоки, не отрывая глаз от «Джампа», вытянул два пальца.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Хиджиката, окончательно стягивая шарф, — два парфе.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него снизу вверх — когда он так делал, Хиджиката чувствовал себя примерно как питчер, пропустивший решающее очко в финальной игре, — и медленно, медленно, очень-очень медленно потянул бегунок «молнии» вниз.  
«Джамп» прошелестел страницами и шлепнулся на пол.  
Хиджиката сладкое не любил и не уважал, но все-таки парфе иногда оказывалось очень полезной штукой. 

— Что, опять на свидание? — ехидно спросил Сого, наблюдая за тем, как Хиджиката переодевается в гражданское.  
— Какое еще свидание? — буркнул Хиджиката. — Я по делу.  
— Значит, не на свидание, говорите? Тогда я, пожалуй, позвоню данне и приглашу его поесть парфе, раз уж он сегодня свободен…  
Хиджиката запустил в него первым, что попалось под руку — толстой папкой с документами. Сого увернулся, показал ему язык и выскочил из комнаты, а бумажки красиво разлетелись по полу.  
— Черт, — вздохнул Хиджиката и спрыснул себя одеколоном.  
Вечер немного развеял липкую летнюю духоту, и Хиджиката усиленно дышал свежим воздухом через сигарету, пока шел к кондитерской, в которой договорились встретиться.  
О, как же Хиджиката ненавидел кондитерские. Этот сладкий запах, с порога бьющий в ноздри, — Хиджиката каждый раз чувствовал себя так, будто подвергся атаке слезоточивым газом. Курить в этих шоколадно-карамельно-ванильных газовых камерах запрещалось, майонезных десертов в них тоже не подавали, и спасался Хиджиката только черным кофе. Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь побывает чуть ли не в каждой кондитерской Эдо; как-то раз уличная гадалка сказала ему об этом, и от ареста за шарлатанство ее уберегли только возраст и появившийся на другом конце улицы Кацура. А теперь он ввергал себя в удушливый ад кондитерских добровольно и на регулярной основе. Если бы Хиджиката снова повстречал ту гадалку, она бы наверняка рассмеялась ему в лицо — и имела бы на это полное право.  
Хиджиката смотрел, как Гинтоки ест. Длинная десертная ложечка в жилистых, загрубелых пальцах выглядела глупо, то, как он без конца слизывал оставшиеся на губах шоколадные крошки, тоже выглядело глупо, и вообще весь Гинтоки выглядел глупо. Хиджиката смотрел скучающе, смотрел насмешливо, смотрел снисходительно, смотрел не моргая.   
Смотрел и гадал, чем же это чучело его привлекло.  
Что в Гинтоки такого особенного?   
Да ничего.  
«Нет, — с дурацким придыханием возразил внутренний голос, — Саката-ши весь — особенный».  
Хиджиката поморщился, пригрозил внутреннему голосу расправой над найденной в шкафу новой фигуркой Томоэ 5000 и вернулся к своим мыслям.  
Гинтоки был обыкновенный мужик с обыкновенными волосатыми ногами. Иногда похрапывал, когда спал на спине пьяный, а одеяло на себя стягивал постоянно. Позволял себе нелицеприятные выпады в адрес чужих вкусовых пристрастий и не желал признать извращенность своих. Синяки с него сходили дольше, чем с Хиджикаты: кожа от природы была светлее. Во время поцелуев его волосы щекотали лицо — приятно. Когда на встречи не хватало времени, Хиджиката представлял, как засовывает пальцы ему в рот, и порой только этого было достаточно, чтобы достичь разрядки.  
— Озабоченный, — пробормотал Гинтоки и обхватил губами трубочку, провокационно торчавшую из пенистой шапочки молочного коктейля.  
— А? — Хиджиката моргнул и поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Да у тебя на лбу написано, что ты думаешь про какую-то похабщину, — пояснил Гинтоки.   
— Не равняй всех с собой.   
— Не всех. Только тебя, — Гинтоки хмыкнул и снова сомкнул губы вокруг трубочки. — Кстати, у меня завалялись два купона на скидку в массажном салоне. Какие планы на завтра?  
— Работа, — кратко ответил Хиджиката, затем представил, как сладко сейчас в его рту, поморщился и отхлебнул кофе, не ощутив вкуса.  
— Ясно, — ответил Гинтоки. — Пойду с кем-нибудь еще.  
Хиджиката немного помолчал и неохотно добавил:  
— У меня выходной в следующий вторник.  
Гинтоки отодвинул пустой стакан и вздохнул:  
— Здорово.  
Чего?  
В воображении Хиджикаты Гинтоки успел многообещающе подмигнуть, еще более многообещающе облизнуться, а затем сползти по спинке дурацкого красного диванчика и коснуться его ноги своей. А еще сказать что-нибудь вроде «захвати побольше презервативов» или «я давно фантазировал о том, чтобы целый день слизывать с тебя взбитые сливки». Потому что выходной — это не обеденный перерыв, во время которого Хиджикате приходится без конца смотреть на часы, так как счет времени теряется, а потом торопливо возвращаться на пост, на ходу завязывая шейный платок непослушными после теплого тела и мягких вьющихся прядей пальцами и проверяя, не торчит ли рубашка из брюк. И не вечер в кафешке, плавно перетекающий сначала в поздний вечер в пивнушке, затем — в очень поздний вечер в офисе Ёрозуи или в гостинице, а порой, когда не остается сил терпеть, в каком-нибудь глухом переулке, чувствуя ладонью улыбку на чужих губах, потому что не шуми и потому что Хиджикате нравится трогать этот рот до ватных колен и звона в ушах; вечер приятный, но все равно до обидного короткий. Выходной — это ведь действительно целый день, который можно потратить как угодно. Даже на слизывание сливок — в конце концов, взамен можно будет потребовать слизывание майонеза.  
А тут — всего лишь «здорово».   
— Во вторник я пообещал Кагуре и Шинпачи поездку на пляж, — сказал Гинтоки с энтузиазмом дохлой рыбины, с которой его часто сравнивали.  
Пускай, кстати, и дальше сравнивают. Хиджикату это вполне устраивало: чем меньше людей знает, с каким энтузиазмом Гинтоки может делать множество различных вещей — в частности, непристойных — тем лучше.  
Воображение с удвоенным старанием закрутило перед глазами картинки с майонезом и взбитыми сливками. Хиджиката тайком с силой ущипнул себя за бедро, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Точнее, меня заставили пообещать, — добавил Гинтоки. — На кой мне сдался этот пляж? Солнце жарит, песок набивается в задницу, да еще вода… мокрая. Я бы лучше поспал.  
Он снова вздохнул, сложил руки на стол, уронил сверху голову, всем своим видом выражая смертельную усталость от жизни.  
«Вообще-то я бы тоже съездил на пляж», — чуть было не произнес Хиджиката, но вовремя прикусил язык. Гордость не позволяла ему так откровенно напрашиваться на приглашение — надо было, чтобы Гинтоки сам предложил, — так что вместо этого Хиджиката спросил:  
— Почему во вторник?   
— У меня есть купоны на бесплатное мороженое в пляжном кафе, но они действуют только во вторник.  
Черт бы побрал все эти купоны. Если бы не они, Гинтоки обязательно позвал бы его — а потом Хиджиката заставил бы его отрабатывать все потраченные на мороженое деньги. По самому дорогому тарифу.  
— Везет тебе, Хиджиката-кун, — снова прервал поток его мыслей Гинтоки. — Целый день только для себя, и никаких иждивенцев на шее — завидую.  
Ну давай, позови меня, напряженно думал Хиджиката.   
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — продолжал Гинтоки.   
Ну!  
— …Общественный пляж в будний день — что может быть ужаснее. Наверняка там будет толпа пенсионеров и детей. Надеюсь, попадется хотя бы одна молодая, красивая и в открытом купальнике, чтобы было на чем глазу отдохнуть.  
Черт, кому какое дело до пенсионеров и детей!  
Позови, позови, позови…  
Для пущего эффекта Хиджиката даже спрятал руку под стол и сделал ею пару пассов.  
— Я бы позвал тебя… — начал Гинтоки.  
Ну!..   
— …но ты же все равно не пойдешь. 

Таким образом, во вторник Хиджиката обнаружил себя на общественном пляже, в шортах, сланцах и гавайке.   
Засевшим за рядами раздевалок.  
С биноклем в руках.  
— Тоши, — в очередной раз прохныкал Кондо, притулившийся рядом на корточках, — ну дай и мне посмотреть! Это же мой бинокль! Я купил его специально, чтобы любоваться тем, как Отаэ-сан будет купаться!  
— Еще секунду, Кондо-сан, — сказал Хиджиката.  
День выдался жарким, но соленый ветер, дувший с моря, создавал иллюзию свежести. Вода, наверняка теплая, как молоко, была окрашена всеми оттенками голубого, призывно шуршал прибой, блики плясали на волнах, которые вдали катились спокойно, а ближе к берегу закручивались мелкими бурунчиками и расплескивались о песок сливочно-белой пеной. Если бы не толпа народу разной степени раздетости, заполонившая каждый квадратный метр пляжа, то этот вид подошел бы для открытки. Но Хиджикату интересовал вовсе не он.  
Гинтоки со своими детьми устроился под тентом — распластался по лежаку, свесив ноги по его бокам, и дремал, прикрывшись «Джампом», который, судя по всему, захватил вместо повязки для сна. Кагура сидела рядом на другом шезлонге и ела мороженое, а Шинпачи резал арбуз.   
За все время с тех пор, как Ёрозуя прибыла на пляж, Гинтоки залез в воду всего один раз. Потом выпростал из задницы мокрые купальные шорты, улегся и больше не вставал, но Хиджиката все равно упорно смотрел на него в бинокль.   
Если бы Хиджикату спросили, почему он прячется…   
Ну, не мог же он после фразы «но ты же все равно не пойдешь» просто так взять — и пойти.   
Чёртов Ёрозуя, вечно он все портит.   
— Тоши, — Кондо подергал его за шорты, — ну дай бинокль, ну пожалуйста!  
В этот момент Гинтоки сунул руку под футболку — белую, с надписью «Пляжный самурай» — и принялся чесать живот. Ткань задралась, обнажив полоску кожи. Хиджиката увеличил кратность изображения.  
Жалко, что в этой модели бинокля не предусмотрена функция записи…  
— Ну То-о-ши!   
— Еще… — пришлось прерваться, чтобы прочистить горло: во рту пересохло. — Еще секунду.  
— Тоши, Отаэ-сан только что вышла из воды! Дай мне бинокль хотя бы на минутку, потом я сразу верну!   
Хиджиката нехотя протянул ему бинокль.   
— Отаэ-сан, — с благоговением произнес Кондо и начал подносить бинокль к лицу.  
Закончить ему, правда, не удалось. Как раз в этот момент из-за соседней раздевалки вывернула сухонькая старушка и закричала:  
— Подонок! Ты что творишь?!  
Она подскочила к Кондо и принялась молотить его шлепанцем. Затем над пляжем раскатился воинственный клич, и Шимура Отаэ, которая буквально только что шагала вдоль линии пляжных зонтов, торчавших поодаль, чудесным образом перенеслась к раздевалкам — почти как Супермен, попав выдвинутым вперед кулаком прямо в нос Кондо.  
— Что такое, сестра? — раздался взволнованный голос Шинпачи.  
Тот уже бежал к раздевалкам. Кагура продолжала невозмутимо есть мороженое, а Гинтоки принял сидячее положение и оглянулся, и Хиджиката с трудом устоял перед соблазном запереться в ближайшей кабинке.  
— Кондо-сан, опять вы за свое? — Шинпачи укоризненно покачал головой и повернулся к Хиджикате: — Спасибо, что пытались его угомонить, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Не стоит, — быстро ответил Хиджиката. — У меня все равно, э-э… плохо получилось.  
— Полиция! — не унималась старушка. — Кто-нибудь, вызовите полицию!  
— Полиция уже здесь, — Хиджиката показал удостоверение, подхватил пошатывающегося, истекающего кровью, смущенного, но все же счастливого Кондо, закинул его руку себе на шею. — Отведу его в участок.  
В этот момент Гинтоки помахал рукой, сказал что-то — порыв ветра донес произвольную выборку слов из его фразы:  
— …Вовремя… мороженое… талоны кончились…   
Вот придурок.  
Здесь, на пляже, залитом ярким солнцем и слепящем бликами на воде, его волосы казались совсем белыми. Да еще эта футболка… Создавалось впечатление, что он вот-вот растает, как снег.  
— Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, Хиджиката-сан, — улыбнулся Шинпачи. — У вас выходной?  
— Да, — ответил Хиджиката, — погода хорошая, как раз… для моря.  
— Это точно, — согласился Шинпачи. — Может, присоединитесь к нам? Я как раз арбуз порезал. Да и за Кондо-саном будет легче присматривать, когда он на виду.   
Уход с пляжа сейчас напомнил бы бегство, поэтому Хиджиката согласился.

— Не думал, что ты так быстро заскучаешь, — фыркнул Гинтоки.  
— Сбрендил? — огрызнулся Хиджиката, доставая сигареты. — Не воображай о себе слишком много, ты тут вообще не при чем. Кондо-сан потерялся, и я его искал, вот и все.  
— Да? В такой одежде? Кстати, милая гавайка, тебе идет розовый.  
— Она красная, а не розовая. Дальтоник.  
— Она розовая. Красные на ней только вот эти прожилки на цветочках.   
— На себя посмотри. Пляжный самурай — ха!  
— А ты, значит, уже посмотрел.  
— …Что это за пятно? От губной помады? Чьей?   
— Кагура ела лед с вишневым сиропом и вытерла рот о мою футболку. Хотя лучше бы я сказал, что помада — ты забавный, когда ревнуешь.  
— Пошел ты.  
Хиджиката курил, расслабленно вытянув ноги, и смотрел, как Кагура и Шинпачи строят песочный замок, как Отаэ в очередной раз с взволнованным вскриком «кажется, у него солнечный удар!» отправляет Кондо в нокаунт, как волны накатывают на берег, как песочный замок вдруг рушится, как между раздевалками мелькает блеск прицела снайперской винтовки, как Кагура вскакивает с зонтом наперевес и угрожает Сого жестокой расправой…  
Стоп, а что Сого вообще тут делает? Вот паршивец, совсем обнаглел, в самовольных отгулах бывает чаще, чем на работе!  
Хиджиката хотел было вскочить и сказать это вслух и погромче, но море шумело так размеренно, сливаясь с гулом голосов, и соленый ветер облизывал плечи, и нагретый воздух пах солнцем, и ему вдруг стало лень.   
— Всю неделю сортир будет драить, — пробурчал он, а потом покосился на Гинтоки, сидящего на соседнем лежаке.  
Тот лениво потягивал через трубочку апельсиновый сок, поблескивающий кусками льда сквозь матовый пластик стакана, и тоже косился на Хиджикату.   
— Сого знает, что я с тобой сплю, — сказал вдруг Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
— Во-первых, это называется не «я с тобой сплю», — с легкой ноткой недовольства ответил он, — а «мы встречаемся». Во-вторых, это уже многие знают, не только Окита-кун такой наблюдательный. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, особой наблюдательности в твоем случае не требуется, слишком уж очевидно. В-третьих, у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
Хиджиката мог бы прервать его кратким «мечтай» еще после «мы встречаемся» или хотя бы похмыкать, пока он говорил — но не стал: опять же, море, солнце, ветер, поленился.  
К тому же недовольный тон Гинтоки нравился ему больше, чем, допустим, тон «я такой классный и уверенный в своей неотразимости», ведь если кто из них двоих и был классный и неотразимый, то это точно Хиджиката.   
К тому же во время речи Гинтоки опять чесал живот, задрав край футболки, и Хиджиката несколько отвлекся.  
— В общем-то, нет, — честно сказал он после небольшой заминки. — У тебя?  
— У меня тоже нет, — пожал плечами Гинтоки. — И? К чему это было?  
— Да ни к чему. Просто так. А если бы вместо меня был Сого, ты бы согласился?  
— Иногда я не успеваю за полетом твоей мысли, Хиджиката-кун. Поясни.  
— Ну…  
— Слышишь странный скрип? А, извини, это же в твоей голове. Но с Окитой-куном — вряд ли. Два садиста не самый хороший вариант. Садист плюс мазохист — гораздо более перспективно.  
— Я не мазохист.  
— Не буду тебя расстраивать. Кстати, вон та тетенька все смотрит и смотрит на тебя. Улыбнись, Ромео.  
— Хватит пялиться на тетенек, извращенец.   
— А тебе хватит пялиться на меня, просверлишь же. Хотя на самом деле я не против. Просто кокетничаю.  
— Джульетта, блин.  
— Я даже не представляю, что такого тебе придется сделать, чтобы я согласился нацепить платье. О чулках вообще молчу.  
Хиджиката напрягся.   
Гинтоки поднялся на ноги, смял опустевший стакан и пошел к урне. Потом, стоя под солнцем, потянулся, принялся разминать плечи, белый трикотаж обрисовал плавные линии мышц. Подумалось, что если обнять его, белого-белого, как снег, то напитаешься прохладой и жара отступит. Неправда, конечно, — станет еще жарче, да и у Гинтоки от снега только цвет, а сам он всегда теплый.   
Хиджиката подкурил новую сигарету.  
— Почему не сказал, что поедешь? — спросил Гинтоки, садясь рядом.  
— Ну, — ответил Хиджиката, — я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня позвал.  
Гинтоки щурился на бликующее море и улыбался — почти незаметно, чуть задумчиво, одними уголками губ да глаз, и Хиджиката подумал, что этому выходному не хватает совсем чуть-чуть до идеального. 

Когда солнце заоранжевело и начало клониться к горизонту, пляж стал пустеть, и Гинтоки сказал своим детям, чтобы они возвращались раньше, а Сого, проходя мимо Хиджикаты, ехидно пожелал ему приятного гейского времяпровождения; потом была небольшая потасовка, распугавшая остатки посетителей, а потом Хиджиката и Гинтоки остались совсем одни на берегу.  
Солнце тонуло в море, выкладывая яркую золотую дорожку по медово-лиловым волнам; ветер утих, и вода казалась огромным полотнищем искристого шелка, раскинутым до самого горизонта.   
— Я тут где-то закопал пиво, — сказал Гинтоки.   
— И забыл, где? Ну ты как всегда, — фыркнул Хиджиката.   
— Кажется, где-то перед тем зонтом, желтый который. Или перед полосатым?  
— …Перед желтым.  
Пиво нашли, сполоснули, сели на песок.  
…Спустя некоторое время небо окончательно сбросило на землю свою синеву, по воде заметался оранжевый отблеск далекого маяка, пиво закончилось, а Гинтоки, растягивая гласные чуть сильнее обычного, сказал:  
— Хиджиката-кун, а отгадай загадку.  
— Давай, — согласился Хиджиката.  
— Стоит и течет — что это?  
— …Пошляк.   
— Эх ты, Хиджиката-кун. Мозги у тебя только в одну сторону работают. Река это, река.  
— Дурак. Разве река может стоять?  
— Ну она же стоит. На месте. И течет — вода в ней течет. А сама река стоит.   
— Тупые у тебя загадки.  
— Нормальные у меня загадки. Вообще я кое-что еще придумал, смотри.  
Гинтоки вдруг вскочил и принялся ногой чертить на песке круг диаметром метра в три — правда, получался он не совсем круглым. Хиджиката с интересом наблюдал за его действиями. Закончив, Гинтоки подошел к нему, и Хиджиката спросил:   
— Ну?  
— Сумо, — пояснил Гинтоки и протянул руку. — Вставай.  
Теплый свет маяка прокатился по нему, высветив лицо, — его глаза, прикрытые махровыми перышками волос, перекрашенных ночью в темно-сизый цвет, казалось, смеялись.  
— Сумо?  
— Ага. Не хочешь?  
— Можно.  
— Тогда пошли.  
Гинтоки крепко сжал его пальцы и потянул за собой, в центр некруглого круга.  
Минуты две они толкались, боролись, хватали друг друга за пояса шорт, пытались провести подсечки и броски и ржали как ненормальные, теряя дыхание, а потом как-то одновременно упали на песок — и до хрипоты спорили, чья именно подножка оказалась эффективнее, и в итоге сошлись на ничьей, и над пляжем повисла тишина — особая прибрежная ночная тишина, собранная из шелеста волн.   
Хиджиката закурил, запрокинул голову и выпустил струйку дыма в темное небо.  
— Дай-ка мне тоже, — Гинтоки протянул руку, бесцеремонно выдернул фильтр прямо из его рта, поднес к губам, затянулся, медленно выдохнул.  
Когда Гинтоки снова протянул руку, чтобы вернуть сигарету на ее законное место, Хиджиката перехватил его запястье и придержал — так, чтобы чужие шершавые пальцы коснулись губ.  
Воздух вокруг Гинтоки всегда пах так, что его хотелось вдыхать.  
Потом Хиджиката придвинулся ближе, потянулся к нему, коснулся ладонью затылка, ощутив мягкую шелковистость волос, и сделал то, что делал очень, очень редко.  
— Гинтоки, — сказал он. — Гинтоки, Гинтоки, Гинтоки.

Жара навалилась на город с самого утра, а ближе к обеду стала практически невыносимой. Хиджиката допил холодный кофе, смял жестяную банку, поморщился: то ли мерещилось, то ли на зубах действительно до сих пор скрипел песок.   
Он бросил банку в урну, полез в карман за сигаретами и вместе с пачкой вытащил какую-то свернутую бумажку. Закурил, пачку убрал, а бумажку развернул: он никогда не носил в карманах мусор, и непонятно было, как она туда попала.  
— Что это? — с любопытством спросил Сого, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
— Ничего, — быстро ответил Хиджиката и спрятал чек из фотосалона на печать сотни снимков обратно в карман.  
Стряхивая пепел с сигареты, он вдруг заметил щедрую россыпь чернильных пятен на своих пальцах. Странно, когда успел — вроде с документами вчера не работал.

Ночью Тошши с чувством глубокого удовлетворения от проделанной работы еще раз пролистал только что законченную додзинси, а потом нанес последний штрих — тщательно вывел на обложке «NC-21».   
Нет, ну какое же все-таки это великолепное сочетание — море, солнце, гигантский инопланетный осьминог и Саката-ши!


End file.
